Te Amo
by Puppeteer of Hearts
Summary: A possible alternative to what could have happened in regards to the Moon Social Link confession, if you chose to romance Shinjiro. Shinjiro/FeMC  who is named Hamuko , lemon


_What's this? I'm writing smut? What is this world coming to? XD _

_Seriously though, I haven't written smut in a good long while, and none of it was for Persona. So, what better way to burn of writers block than to write FoolMoon smut? (which there is painfully little of.) _

_There's actually nothing pertaining to the Rihanna song that this oneshot was titled after; it's what I was listening to while I was writing this, because I'm weird and can't write anything without background music~ D: And to be honest, this is probably the ONLY song by Rihanna I really like; I blame the beat in teh background. XD _

_Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Shinjiro sighed, leaning against the wall as he pondered heading straight back to the dorm after work, or if he should actually try and track down where Hamuko was at. It was a weekend night, they weren't scheduled to go to Tartarus until Sunday, so the auburn leader of SEES had decided to go out on the town for a while. While Shinjiro had suspected – and confirmed later when calling Akihiko to see if they needed any groceries – that some of that time on the town was to buy supplies, but now? The girl had either gone back to the dorm already, or was around somewhere.

She wasn't at the karaoke bar – Shinjiro worked in the kitchen there on the weekends for a bit of extra spending money – and the arcade had closed about an hour ago. That left only the club, and Shinjiro was reluctant to go there due to the sheer noise that permeated the area. If he had a choice, he wouldn't, but it was getting too close to midnight for his own comfort. So, with a reluctant sigh, he pushed opened the door to the club.

Dear God, the NOISE. Wincing and pulling his beanie farther over his head, Shinjiro glanced around the first floor; no sight of Hamuko, but there were several dancers – some sober, most not – tearing up the main part of the club. Nobody seemed to notice the intimidating teen as he clung to the back wall, edging around the floor until he reached the pocket of quiet that resided at the base of the stairs. If Hamuko was here, she owed him BIG time for going through this hellhole to get her back to the dorm on time.

Of course, Shinjiro mused, Hamuko was possibly the only person he'd dare do this for. Hell, he would have even left Akihiko to fend for himself, but Hamuko … Although a small, stubborn part of his brain said it was because it would be hell for him to risk something happening to the sixteen-year-old girl, he knew it wasn't that. Hamuko was always on his mind, nearly tiptoeing onto some sort of sick obsession. Shinjiro grimaced, and the familiar rush of confusion, light-headedness, longing and warmth flooded into his mind.

Dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this … Sighing and shaking his head, Shinjiro trudged on up the stairs, seeing if Hamuko was on the upper floor.

The rank of cigar smoke hit his nose from absolutely nowhere, making him gag and choke for a moment before recovering. Who the hell would be smoking a _cigar _up here? Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Shinjiro reached the upper landing, his eyes spotting the cigar-smoker as a large, bald, and rather intimidating Buddhist monk.

Sitting next to him, listening to the old man like he was a favored grandfather, was Hamuko. That alone startled Shinjiro at first – didn't the girl worry about her health at all? – but he eventually just filed it away as one of Hamuko's odd quirks, and approached the chatting duo. "Hey, Tuskishiro. Don't you know what time it is?" He scoffed, unable to hide amusement and worry from his voice. "I gave you that watch for a reason, y'know?"

Hamuko did a splendid job of imitating a scared rabbit, leaping up and turning to face the senior with wide red eyes. "S – Shinjiro-senpai!" She squeaked before clearing her throat. "Sorry about that, Shinjiro-se – Shinjiro." She corrected herself quickly, as Shinjiro had told her to stop using the honorific of 'senpai' on him. Ignoring the monk's amused laughter behind them, Hamuko checked the watch around her wrist. "AH! It's that late already! Mitsuru-senpai's going to be furious …" Turning around rapidly, Hamuko bowed to the monk, giving Shinjiro an unexpected view of her rear and legs, albeit covered by her white skirt.

Completely oblivious to the blush, Hamuko smiled at the old monk (who DID notice the blush that spread across Shinjiro's face, and smirked at it.) "I'm sorry about this, Mutatsu-san, but I have to get back to the dorm now. The curfew's at midnight, and the senpai get very irritated when we break it at all …" The monk, Mutatsu, laughed and shook his head at her.

"Get going, girl, or at the least, stand up; your boyfriend might pass out if you're not careful." He laughed again, and his comment made both Hamuko and Shinjiro flush a blinding crimson. Hamuko stood bolt upright and spun around, stammering more than ever before. Shinjiro just stood there, paralyzed from a combination of embarrassment, rage, and a cold dread that the monk was right about one thing; if Hamuko hadn't stood up when she did, he might have lost control of himself.

Mutatsu seemed to know this, the bastard, and just laughed harder. "Go on you two, enjoy yourselves while you're still young enough to enjoy it!" Waving a hand at the teens, the monk went back to drinking what was clearly brandy, and Shinjiro grimaced at that, still blushing. Not wanting to stay around for much longer, he took a light grip on Hamuko's wrist and hauled her down the stairs and out of the club's door.

The trip back to the dorm was held in complete silence, neither party either to look at one another from sheer embarrassment. The entire time, Shinjiro focused ahead, trying to ignore Hamuko's shy glances at him, even if it did make his heart rate pick up a fraction. Not looking at her helped keep him from fantasizing, which he'd been doing so with _alarming _frequency now. Because while he refused to admit it, at least not vocally, Shinjiro found Hamuko to be a very striking girl, and he knew he wasn't the only one.

He _knew _Akihiko – at the least – had a thing for her too, and while normally he would have confronted his best friend about it, Shinjiro found that Akihiko had started acting distant towards Hamuko, like he was confused about something. That alone bothered Shinjiro, and he highly suspected that it had something to do with Miki; Akihiko brooded too much for his own good.

"Uh … Shinjiro?" Hamuko broke the silence, making him look at her. She was still blushing, a faint pink dusting the rise of her cheeks beneath her red eyes. In the faint moon that was rising, the silver light made her stand in sharp contrast of light to Shinjiro's shadows, and it captivated him. "I … I'm sorry about Mutatsu-san … he drinks a lot, and I didn't think he'd make THAT sort of comment …"

"It's fine, Tsukishiro." Shinjiro shook his head, looking away from her to lock his gaze on the pavement. He wasn't about to tell her that he didn't really _mind_ being called her boyfriend, even if it wasn't true. "I've been called worse things than your boyfriend. Hell, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever –" catching himself at the last second, Shinjiro felt his face flare bright red as Hamuko gasped behind him.

Dammit, he'd slipped.

"Sh – Shinjiro?" Hamuko whispered, stunned. When Shinjiro dared to look at her, she was flushed again, eyes wide and locked onto him. There was an odd emotion in them, one that made Shinjiro's heart skip a beat or two for reasons he didn't understand. "W – what did you mean …?"

"Ah I … eh …" Shinjiro couldn't come up with a response, and eventually bolted into the dorm. "I gotta piss." It wasn't a lie; he DID have to use the bathroom, but it was more of an excuse to get away from Hamuko as unwanted thoughts rushed into his mind. A small part of him knew that Hamuko would seek him out before the night was over and demand and answer out of him, but for now, he just needed to get away from her. Hopefully, it would get the thoughts of her to quiet down.

He wasn't so lucky; even now that he was away from her, Shinjiro could still see her in his mind's eye, and now he was certain it was an obsession. Just the sight of her was enough to make his mind cloud, his instincts making him want to see what hid beneath her clothing. Not that what he could see of her figure regularly wasn't appealing, but it made the mental torture and teasing all the worse. Long legs, slender arms, curves in the right places … Shuddering, Shinjiro leaned his forehead against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, trying to get himself under control.

Shaking his head after a few moments of trying to get a hold of himself, Shinjiro sighed, heading out of the bathroom. Not too shockingly, the rest of the world was now overcast in green and blood red; the Dark Hour had probably started while he was inside the windowless room. 'Might as well explain myself to her now …' Looking around, Shinjiro was worried to not see Hamuko anywhere on the first floor. "… Did she hit the sack already?" He asked himself, slowly heading up the stairs. It honestly wouldn't have shocked him, but … it would be best to get this straightened out before much longer.

The second floor was deserted, the other male students in the dorm already in bed. Shinjiro didn't mind the silence, and instead shook his head before going up the next flight of stairs. The girl's floor was equally empty, and there wasn't a trace of Hamuko here either. Starting to get slightly worried – had the girl decided to remain outside or something? – Shinjiro went to head up to the fourth floor when the faint sound of music came out of the last room on the right side of the hallway.

Knowing Hamuko had a fondness for music, Shinjiro headed towards it, being as quiet as he could. If Mitsuru or Yukari woke up and saw him down here, it wouldn't end well. Thankfully, he managed to reach Hamuko's door without problem, knocking on the wood with a slight sense of unease in his stomach. He had a good idea that he wouldn't be leaving this room before the Dark Hour ended, if he even left it at all before the sun rose.

"It's open." Hamuko's quiet response to his knock made Shinjiro only more nervous, and he almost considered backing away before his common sense came back to him. Ultimately, however, he shook his head and entered the room, immediately greeted by the bright colors that seemed to define Hamuko as a person; warm and colorful. Hamuko herself was sitting on her bed, reading a book of sorts while her radio (made by Fuuka to work in the Dark Hour) played a CD. Judging by the fact that he couldn't understand a word of it, Shinjiro figured it was in English, and it was just loud enough to keep Hamuko from hearing him shut the door.

"… Hey, about earlier …" Shinjiro began, making Hamuko look up at him, blushing faintly. It made him realize just how out of place he was in his dark clothing, hiding out in a bright rom. Shifting for a moment, Shinjiro glanced around before pulling out Hamuko's desk chair and sitting down, not shocked to find a cushion there. "I just …. Well …" shaking his head, the senior glanced up at Hamuko as she marked her page, setting the book aside to focus her attention on him.

"Sorry again …" Hamuko cut him off politely, sighing. "I keep forgetting that Mutatsu-san drinks a lot, and he finds it odd that I'm not dating anyone." At this, the girl let out a nervous giggle, blushing. That alone made Shinjiro's stomach twist into knots, and he coughed to hide his own blush. Hamuko didn't seem to see this, because she kept on talking. "Although, I have to admit, I'm glad you came to get me while I was there. Some of the other guys down there were starting to get pretty inebriated, and if I had tried to get out of their on my own, well …"

Shinjiro latched onto that. "What." He demanded, grey-brown eyes locking onto Hamuko's ruby ones, somewhere between infuriated, frightened, and grateful. "Then how the hell have you been getting out of there without some drunken bastard pawing at you?" the thought of any sort of sleazy drunkard laying a hand on the auburn made him growl. True, Hamuko could defend herself, but still …

"Mutatsu-san usually walks down with me; they don't try to irritate him." Hamuko replied quietly, but her face locked onto Shinjiro's. "… Why are you bothered by that though? You normally don't even twitch about this sort of thing." Shinjiro flinched; she'd caught him again, and this time, he couldn't think up an excuse to leave. Seeming to sense this, Hamuko stood up and walked over to him not letting him look away from her. "Senpai?"

"I … It's not safe to do that, stupid!" He finally stammered, blushing and tearing his gaze from her. "Who knows what one of those bastards might do to you if they got hold of a girl like you?"

"… Shinjiro …" Hamuko murmured quietly, making Shinjiro glance back at her in worry. She was glancing at the floor in an unusually shy manner, making him nervous. When she looked back up at him, however, blushing and her eyes hidden by auburn bangs, Shinjiro felt his stomach drop out of him completely. He didn't know if Hamuko was aware of this or not, but she was more than capable of using her body and naturally charming appearance and demeanor to her advantage. Just that one shy, almost modest look had set his blood on fire, making him shift unconsciously as Hamuko spoke again. ".. Do you … mean to say that I'm … cute?"

She had done it; she'd finally asked the one question that Shinjiro had feared for weeks now. While normally, he'd just scoff at her and ask her what she was worried about, that was before things had become so complicated it gave him a headache to think about for too long. Hell, he probably could still give that same answer and walk out of the room with a goodnight, he highly doubted Hamuko would buy it anymore. He had to be honest about it, and THAT was what scared him more than anything else.

But … it was now or never at this point. Sighing, Shinjiro pulled his beanie over his eyes to buy himself enough time to try and tell her. "Tsukishiro … you're not 'cute'." Not looking up at her face, Shinjiro missed her look of utter dismay; that might have been due to the fact that his mouth had disconnected itself from his brain, and wasn't letting him stop it. "Hell, you ain't adorable or sweet or whatever the hell the rest of the guys call you. You're … you're just ..." Sighing heavily, Shinjiro stood up, going to look out the window. "Dammit, you're haunting me …" Feeling his face burn in embarrassment, he glanced over at a stunned Hamuko; she was watching him in what could only be a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I …" Sighing, Shinjiro turned to face her fully, hands jamming into his pockets to hide the fact that they were sweaty. "You're always on my mind, y'know that? the first thing that pops into my mind, the last thing I think about before getting to bed … it's driving me crazy, y'know?" trying to relax, he refocused his gaze onto the floor, Shinjiro added, "I … honestly, I wanted to get this straightened out when I was giving you that watch, but … well …"

"Shinjiro?" Hamuko's voice showed the confusion and worry that was whirling around inside of her, making Shinjiro look up once again. Hamuko just blinked, confused, and a blush had covered her face so brightly that he would swear that her eyes seemed pink. "Wh – what're you …?" She asked, only to stop as Shinjiro just shook his head, hands slipping out of his pockets to cup her warm, red cheeks.

"I don't think I can say it without wanting to hit myself …" He mumbled, letting his grey-brown eyes lock onto Hamuko's ruby ones for a moment, just long enough to see the shock and confusion in them, before covering her mouth in a chaste kiss. Having let his eyes close after doing so, Shinjiro completely missed the look of complete and utter shock on Hamuko's face, more intently focusing on the taste of oranges and chocolate on her lips. It took only a second for him to get a response, and she timidly kissed back, a hand shyly gripping at the front of his maroon coat. The simple actions sent a jolt through his body, and Shinjiro subconsciously pulled Hamuko closer to him, one hand slipping into her auburn hair while the other slid downward, ghosting over most of her figure before resting at the curve of her waist.

After what felt like forever, Shinjiro pulled away a fraction, eyes opening just enough to look at Hamuko. She seemed to be in the same sort of trance he was, red eyes opening just enough to look at him. They were still rather close together, but Shinjiro didn't really feel like he wanted to pull away from the contact. Opening his mouth, as if to say something, Shinjiro fell silent as Hamuko placed a slim finger to his lips, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Moving just enough to press their lips together again, Hamuko took one of his hands and put it over her heart.

Relief and what could only be intoxicating joy flooded through Shinjiro at that moment, and he kissed back more, knowing that he had full permission to do so. A small part of him found it highly amusing that Hamuko knew him well enough to be able to not only understand his body language perfectly, but was able to respond with her own. Not even Akihiko was that close to him these days.

Pulling away again, Shinjiro felt a shy smile spread across his face, and he nodded towards the radio that sat on top of Hamuko's bed; he didn't want to talk for fear of ruining the mood. Hamuko seemed to agree, because she saw what he was looking at, and reluctantly pulled away from his touch long enough to move it onto her desk. Once it was gone, however, she sat back down on top of the mattress, pulling Shinji towards her.

Chuckling, Shinjiro let himself pull away, checking to see if the door was locked and shut. Although a small part of him whispered that they might not do nothing more than cuddle one another for the night, it was better to be safe than sorry. ESPECIALLY with Mitsuru sleeping on the same floor, let alone two doors down the hallway. Chuckling, he walked back over to where Hamuko was sitting, watching him anxiously.

"… I ain't leaving, y'hear?" He chuckled at long last, leaning slightly over Hamuko as they locked eyes again. "Even though I'm not pissed about this, this is your fault, and you'll have to live with it." Hamuko's response was a quiet laugh, and she reached over to turn the radio up a faint fraction.

"I know, I know … Such is the price of love, isn't it?" She responded, reaching up and tugging of Shinjiro's beanie. Shinjiro chuckled at that, nodding to admit that she had a point, and kissed her again. Supporting himself on one hand, he reached up and pulled Hamuko's hair out of its loose ponytail, letting the band slide over his hand and wrist as the auburn strands fell into their rightful place.

He didn't realize that Hamuko had begun to lie down, pulling him with her, until Shinjiro found himself shifting a leg to prop himself up on both hands and a knee. Opening his eyes fully as they parted to breathe, Shinjiro found himself shifting uncomfortably for a moment as he tried to get a hold of the situation before it potentially went too far out of hand. "… Y'sure about this, Hamuko?" He asked in a quiet murmur, not wanting to push her any farther than she was comfortable.

His response was Hamuko smiling up at him, a hand reaching up and flicking off the lights so they didn't blind them when the Dark Hour receded. "I'm positive …" Shyly glancing to one side, the auburn whispered, "I've always wanted to do this with the person I loved, and with the way our lives are, we might not get another chance for a long while." Shinjiro had to bite back a wince at the statement, forcing himself to focus on the young woman beneath him.

"Yeah … good point." Smiling, Shinjiro leaned down and bumped their foreheads together. "Although, it's gonna be a lot harder for me to get killed. I do want to know when you took over me though … Nobody mentioned love bein' like this." Shinjiro failed to mention that he tuned out most people when they started talking about romance, knowing quite well that everyone was romantic differently. Laughing, he smiled down at Hamuko once more. "Hell, I'm a sap, aren't I?"

"Not sappy enough." Hamuko laughed in response, shaking her head. "But … I love you that way." With her piece finished, Hamuko reached up and pulled Shinjiro down into another kiss, letting Shinjiro know exactly what she wanted. Chuckling more, Shinjiro complied, hands seeking out the hem of her orange top.

The light touch of rough fingers against the smooth skin of her stomach made Hamuko gasp into the kiss, embarrassment flooding her for a second. It made her giggle an instant later, and she began to focus on undoing Shinjiro's coat, slim fingers undoing the black buttons from the maroon colored wool. After the last button was undone, Shinjiro shifted enough for Hamuko to shove the coat off of his body before he returned to tugging her shirt off of her body. Sitting up, Hamuko let the orange fabric slither up and over her head and arms, leaving her only in a plain sports bra as Shinjiro dropped the shirt next to the bed before going in for another kiss, hands wandering around the smooth skin of Hamuko's torso.

Her skin was softer than he'd ever thought, contrasting the calluses on her fingers from using her naginata in combat; Shinjiro found himself captivated. Opening his mouth to allow Hamuko's curious tongue access to his mouth, he began running his fingers over all of her skin that he could touch easily. The way she twitched and moaned from the touch made his desire build more, her fingers tangling in his thick hair for purchase sending slight jolts of pain when she accidentally pulled on the strands. Grumbling when his fingers found the soft cloth of her bra, Shinjiro let his hands slip towards her back as Hamuko pulled away, panting, thin tendrils of saliva connection their tongues as Shinjiro directed his mouth downward towards her neck.

Biting and licking the smooth arch of Hamuko's neck, Shinjiro let out a small noise of approval when he realized that since it was a sports bra, there was no clasp for him to fight with. Pulling away for a moment, Shinjiro went to ask Hamuko if he could pull it off when he saw her attention was on his turtle neck. Chuckling, one of his hands gripped hers, making Hamuko look at him. Pulling up so that he was kneeling over her, Shinjiro smirked, going to pull off the black shirt on his own.

Laying there, Hamuko just stared as Shinjiro removed the turtleneck slowly, discarding it in the same direction as her shirt and his coat. While he quickly ran his fingers through his hair to get rid of the static from his sweater, Hamuko took in the view before her in silent awe. While Shinjiro wasn't overtly muscular, using a battle axe for a main weapon had given the senior a fighter's body. Thin scars broke up his darker skin, and as she reached out to run her fingers over the newly bared skin, Shinjiro smiled and leaned back over her.

"Like what you see?" He murmured in her ear, the hot breath against the soft shell of Hamuko's ear making the junior shiver happily, sighing as she felt him go to pull off her bra again. Smiling, she let him, fingers undoing her hair pins and setting them off to one side. Shinjiro noticed this, his mouth returning to laying gentle kisses to her neck as her bra joined the slowly growing pile of clothes next to the bed.

It was only as an afterthought that Shinjiro realized that Hamuko's radio was still playing a soft song behind them. Puzzled, he tried to focus on what the lyrics were, but found that his mind was too focused on Hamuko to give a damn. He could feel her hands running all over his chest, making him shiver and groan happily as he cupped her breasts in his hands, smirking into her neck at the mewl she let out from the contact. Slowly licking her neck, Shinjiro began trailing his kisses towards Hamuko's chest, relishing the way her fingers dug into his hair again, a quiet noise leaving her at the sensation.

Hamuko moaned, biting her lip as she stared up at the ceiling, face red as Shinjiro's lips began trailing up one breast while his hand continued to please the other. Even a few hours ago, she hadn't dared to think that she'd ever wind up in this sort of situation, not even though she knew how she felt for the senior. To find herself half naked beneath him, his tongue grazing over her hot skin and making her lose more and more of her senses. All she knew was that she couldn't get too loud, for fear of waking someone else in the dorm up.

Of course, it was easier said than done with Shinjiro lightly nipping and kissing one of her breasts. Mewling quietly, Hamuko found herself folding beneath him, legs bending to rest at his waist. Her white skirt pooled around her hips, baring her legs and underwear as Shinjiro began to focus on her other breast. "S – shinji …" Moaning, Hamuko squirmed, feeling too warm for comfort. Her hands tugged on his wild hair, trying to get him to refocus his attention on her. Shinjiro just responded with a deep chuckle, taking his time before finally pulling away from Hamuko's breast to kiss her on the mouth once more.

It was by sheer accident that Hamuko's knee brushed against the telling bulge in Shinjiro's pants, making him groan and shudder; he was starting to strain. Hamuko noticed this, and while her tongue continued to dance and slide around the senior's, her hands slipped towards his pants. After a moment of fumbling with the belt, she had them undone, slowly sliding them down his legs. Shinjiro kicked them off when they reached his ankles, ignoring the metallic clunk the buckle on his belt caused when it hit the floor. His hands had removed Hamuko's skirt, which was also discarded, leaving the pair in their underwear.

Unable to resist, Shinjiro's hips ground into Hamuko's, letting out a shuddery moan from the contact. She had managed to soak her underwear, and the damp fabric against his boxers made his already throbbing arousal twitch in blissful agony. Hamuko's responding mewl only made the pleasure in his body skyrocket, repeating the action again. Hamuko's hands gripped onto his shoulders, face flushed as she mimicked him, making the sensation even more pleasurable.

After a few moments more of the delectable torture, Shinjiro pulled away sitting on his knees in between Hamuko's spread legs. Panting, he watched her as she slowly recovered, staring at him. Shifting, he glanced down towards the drenched cloth between her legs, and then back at her, silently asking for permission to go further. Hamuko nodded with a shy smile, lifting her hips to give him an easier time of pulling her underwear off. Almost reaching forward with his hands, Shinjiro was hit with a spark of inspiration, and he instead gripped the rim of the cloth between his teeth. Pulling off the underwear that way allowed him to inhale the heavy scent of Hamuko's wet entrance, making him growl possessively.

He didn't care how long he'd be around her for; all that mattered now was that she was _his._

Discarding hamuko's underwear, Shinjiro returned his attention to her, planting kisses and nips up the inside of one leg before reaching her core. The sweet smell nearly overwhelmed him, making him groan as he lapped at the soft skin. Hamuko's response was a high-pitched whine, hips arching and bringing her hips closer to Shinjiro's face. Complying, the senior went back to licking at the folds, one hand reaching up and gripping onto Hamuko's rear end.

Soon, however, Shinjiro pulled up, panting; he couldn't hold out much longer. Locking his gaze onto Hamuko's, he slowly removed his boxers and pushed them off of the bed, leaving them both bare. Hamuko's face went bright red as she looked at Shinjiro's erection; she was new to this sort of situation, and even though she'd heard some of the other girls at school talk about it when the teachers were around, it was nothing like actually experiencing it.

Shinjiro must have sensed her nerves, because he gave her a gentle smile, kissing her forehead as they both moved enough to make the experience less painful for Hamuko. Letting his hands rest on the swell of her hips, Shinjiro moved just enough to press the head of his erection against her entrance, waiting for her go ahead. He didn't want to hurt her any more than was necessary, and he knew that it was easy to turn someone's first time into unrelenting agony.

Letting their foreheads touch, Hamuko gripped onto Shinijro's shoulder, shyly nodding her head. Her legs began to fold around his waist, and it was the signal he'd been waiting for. Slowly pressing inside, he captured her lips in a kiss, relaxing into the moment as Hamuko's arms came to wrap around his neck. The heat of the moment was consuming, and if it weren't for the sudden resistance, Shinjiro would have just continued to thrust into Hamuko. As it was, the barrier made him stop for a moment, pulling away from the kiss to lock eyes with Hamuko in a silent question.

Hamuko smiled and nodded, kissing him again. She was as ready as she could ever be, and hesitating would only make the eventual pain worse. Shinjiro complied, and he jerked forward, breaking through the membrane. Pain shot through Hamuko's body, making her whimper into the kiss as she adjusted to the foreign object within her. Shinjiro was patient, arms curling around her waist to pull her closer to him, lips planting comforting kisses along her cheeks.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Hamuko let herself relax into the protective embrace, the heat slowly taking over her body. After a moment more, she arched her back and hips upward, and Shinjiro knew she was ready to continue. Shifting just enough, he withdrew his erection from her body, slowly pushing back in. pleasure began to seep into Hamuko's body, making her moan and squirm, wanting more. Shinjiro echoed her desires with a groan of his own, slowly moving faster.

Somewhere behind them, the radio began to play a song with a subtle, compelling beat, almost as if setting their rhythm for them. Although he had all but tuned the music out, Shinjiro subconsciously picked up on the beat, and began to move with it when he could tell Hamuko was relaxed enough. To his delight, she followed his lead, moving her hips with his. In an attempt to not disturb the rest of their dormmates, the pair kept their moans to a minimum, although Shinjiro knew that Hamuko was truly enjoying it just by the way she reacted to his touch. It would be a subtle arch into him after a particularly hard thrust, or the way her hands tugged on his hair, but the signals were still the same.

Hamuko let out a happy whine, back arching more as Shinjiro continued to move inside of her, inner walls compressing around his erection. She couldn't think of anything to say without ruining the mood, mind overwhelmed with the pleasure burning her from the inside out. She'd originally been warned to stay away from Shinjiro, due to his intimidating posture and nature, but she knew better now. Around her, the scowl was gone, and the heart she wanted to keep to herself was exposed. She was completely and utterly his now, and he was hers; that was how Hamuko wanted it to stay, and not just for the night.

Shinjiro groaned into Hamuko's neck, gripping her as tightly as he dared. He could feel himself reaching the edge of his control, heat and pressure building inside his body at an unbearable rate. "Hamuko …" He groaned, warning her; if she wanted him to pull out, he would have to do so now. Hamuko just moaned in response, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist in response. Ruby eyes met grey-brown for a heartbeat, and Shinjiro could tell that she was willing to risk it, if only to get the same high.

Not wanting to wake everyone up with her cries, Hamuko pulled Shinjiro into a deep kiss, the pressure finally peaking as Shinjiro managed to hit a spot in her that send pleasure scorching through her. Tightening her grip onto Shinjiro, she let out a high-pitched moan as she reached orgasm, inner walls clenching around his erection and stopping him from moving in either direction. Shinjiro responded in kind, letting himself go, his seed filling her as they collapsed onto the mattress, waiting for the pleasure to decrease enough for them to move coherently.

After several minutes of lying there, listening to their racing heartbeats and rushed breathing, Shinjiro smiled at Hamuko and gently pulled himself out of her body. Collapsing onto his side again, he stared at Hamuko as she curled up close, panting and exhausted. "Heh … guess we're gonna have to be careful tomorrow morning." He murmured, wrapping his arm around Hamuko's waist and pulling her close to his body. "If Kirijo catches us like this, there will be some serious shit going down."

"Heh … it's not like we were trying to wake the others up." Hamuko murmured, nestling her face into the crook of Shinjiro's neck. "Let her complain if she wants … I'm happy enough to ignore her, and it's not like you forced yourself on me." Shaking his head, Shinjiro kissed the top of Hamuko's head as she mumbled something against his shoulder.

"Mm?" He asked quietly, feeling his eyes drooping; he was thoroughly exhausted, but content. If it weren't for that, he didn't doubt that he'd be up for a second round, but for now … this was enough.

"I said …" Hamuko began, voice rising just slightly. "I said I love you…" smiling, she pulled her head away from Shinjiro's neck to look him in the eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck. Shinjiro just stared back at her, smiling in spite of himself; he hadn't wanted to say the words earlier, for fear of sounding sappier than was normal for him, but now he didn't give a damn.

"I love you too …" Kissing Hamuko lightly on the lips, Shinjiro hugged her closer to his body. He didn't want to ever let her go now, didn't want her to suffer … She'd given him a reason to live, and to fight for life despite dying, and now he'd do anything to continue this life with her. He'd never given love or other such emotions much stock, but now …

"I love you …"

* * *

_Mutatsu's one of my favorite social links in Persona, following Bebe, Maiko and Shinji (Not in any particular order). He's just awesome; how many other monks do you know who drink and swear? (Miroku doesn't count; he's a lecherous monk, and I don't think he smokes cigars.) _

_So, what all did you think? Review, please!  
_


End file.
